


Equal Opportunity

by smallpudge



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Feeding Kink, Multi, Mutual Weight Gain, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpudge/pseuds/smallpudge
Summary: Joker wants all his Thieves to have a chance at kicking back, relaxing...and putting on more than a few happy pounds.  He recognizes each of them need a different approach.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Equal Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> [This fanart](https://basickinkartist.tumblr.com/post/189205261666/it-took-a-lot-of-willpower-but-i-drew-ryuji#notes) got me thinking about Joker using team dinners to stuff Ryuji. Then an anon mentioned Joker being an equal opportunity guy.
> 
> ...Result:

The thing about equal opportunity, Joker thinks, is that one needs to recognize everyone needs different opportunities in order to make things truly equal.

Ryuji and Ann, for example, both respond overwhelmingly well to his proposal for more frequent team celebrations at the Wilton buffet after Joker reassures them the group is making enough money from Mementos trips to afford it. Once a month sounds good to them. Once a week sounds _fantastic_ , both of them snickering at the thought of the Wilton crowd being appalled at a bunch of teenagers becoming “regulars”. Team dinners have always been happy occasions for Ryuji, and Ann loves any opportunity to indulge her sweet tooth. They both feed themselves so well that Joker adores it and wishes he could make the dinners even more frequent, but he knows even a buffet can get boring. Instead he decides to add a movie night in the attic every so often, with plenty of soda for Ryuji to guzzle and nostalgic theater treats from the west for Ann to pop in her mouth, with little gifts of more food for each in between their team meetings.

Ryuji complains a bit the first time his pants refuse to button up again after the buffet, and when Ann teases him for eating so much he needed to unbutton them in the first place, he shoots back that she ate just as much as him, with a soft jab at her gooey but currently packed middle. Joker grimaces, wondering if the buffet dinners are going to be ruined now, but Ann just stares at Ryuji defiantly and shovels yet another slice of cake in her mouth, and Ryuji snorts and steals some dessert off her plate since his pants aren’t going to close anyway, and just like that, the tension is broken as Ann scolds him for that instead. They both know they’re getting fat. There’s no way Ryuji can miss his spare tire bulging over his waistband even when his poorly-fitting jeans can close, and Ann must have seen that her thickening hourglass figure seems to have hit some kind of limit and started letting other parts expand, though her soft belly and flabby upper arms barely balance out her ballooning chest. But they both still eat, and eat, and eat. They’re so _good_ at this.

Yusuke, on the other hand, needs a lot more care. He acts like he’s always starving, and that’s worryingly not too far off from the truth sometimes, but after the first plate he inevitably starts to lose focus on food in favor of art. Joker hates it, but he would never blame the artist for it. Madarame trained him to be like that. So...Joker retrains him. If Yusuke starts people-watching in the Wilton buffet instead of refilling his plate, Joker grabs the second and third plate for him; seeing food brought to him reminds Yusuke of what he should be doing right now instead of constantly thinking of art. He almost inevitably doesn’t finish the third plate, but that’s in part because Joker starts filling the plates more and more. Yusuke gets too wrapped up in the aesthetics of movies to eat much during movie night, so Joker makes sure the food he does eat during their viewings is more substantial than what the others, usually full from dinner, snack on. Yusuke won’t drink much besides tea and water, but Joker can ply him with hot dogs, even if at the start Yusuke would only eat two. A minifridge is purchased for Yusuke’s dorm and, with “Becky”s help, Joker starts mealprepping for each week with a set of food containers that perfectly fill the small fridge. (He checks.) From there it’s a matter of texting Yusuke at appropriate times to make sure he’s eating. It’s a bit time consuming, and sometimes there’s a waste of food when Yusuke still gets too distracted, but all the thought and effort is worth it to see the stick thin artist slowly fill out in the face. He starts to consistently get a second plate himself at the buffet, and finish off the third, and sometimes Joker pushes him a little further and starts him on a fourth. Yusuke goes from eating two hot dogs during movie night to three, and four, and eyeing Ann’s candy with interest, so Joker starts buying movie night candy for both of them. He responds to meal reminder texts with a picture of the scraped-clean container taken on his phone until one Friday he sheepishly admits that he isn’t eating--because he’d already ate the meals for Friday evening and all of Saturday earlier in the week. He says quickly that he'll be fine though, he's always managed before, seeming to expect scolding. Joker makes sure to praise him for listening to his body when it’s hungry and invite him out to a restaurant for Saturday morning. Joker usually loathes getting up early, but on this occasion, it’s worth it to make sure Yusuke gets breakfast and 2000 yen to buy his lunch and dinner, and to see how Yusuke smiles for both his company and the food but fidgets throughout the meal because even his sleeves are growing tight. Joker makes a mental note that he’ll have to add a weekly stipend for additional food and clothing funds to the “feed Yusuke” budget. Yusuke may no longer be a stick, but they can’t just stop here. He needs a proper belly like Ryuji’s, at the very least.

Makoto and Futaba both seem like they’ll be even more difficult than Yusuke at first, because Joker can’t just devote more attention to them like he does to fattening Fox when the problem is that they’re entirely too self-conscious in the first place. Makoto has high standards for her physical fitness, though she thankfully seems willing to bite her tongue as Ann and Ryuji become less fit for Metaverse excursions. (It probably helps that Ann’s a magic user to begin with, Ryuji’s adaptable, and Joker’s long been able to power through a Palace on his own, if need be; he continues to bring the others along simply because he enjoys their company. And maybe seeing how their cognitions strain to keep rebellious outfits fitted to overweight bodies.) The prim-and-proper Queen would never let herself pig out at an upscale buffet like the Wilton, either. Futaba has absolutely zero standards for her fitness, but she’s even more conscious of looks from others, and once their table starts getting dirty looks for how much their heavy eaters pack away, it’s all over for her meal, even if she insists she’s still having fun and wants to stay. She gains the thinnest sliver of a baby belly, but that’s it, and Joker doesn’t want to egg her on to gain more when he knows it might get her dirty looks in public. Her comfort is more important than his kink.

He truly believes that--but it’s still frustrating to hit a wall with both of them, and he ends up visiting a site he hasn’t browsed in a while on his phone. The phone that Futaba hacked long ago.

He’ll swear that he wasn’t thinking about that consciously, that he had no intentional plans, but subconsciously, there's a chance he knows what will happen when he keeps checking pictures of women who have a face like Makoto’s, but with round cheeks, a double chin, and underneath, a body that's completely out of shape, at least 200 lbs. Women with a body type like Futaba’s, who wore short shorts like she did but had thick thighs squeezing out of them and food babies making them impossible to button, still tiny but so plump, so fat.

**???: so this is what you like.**

After the risk of heart attack passes, Joker notes that Futaba hasn’t followed up with any angry accusations or anything like that. She isn't upset with him...? Her choice to pretend at anonymity is a little worrying, but then, this is embarrassing. Very. So he answers simply:

**Yes.**

**???: makes sense.**

He waits to see if she'll message more, but that seems to be the end of it. She acts so normally when they saw each other in person the next day that he almost wonders if it hadn’t been her, except she wouldn't let it slide if someone else hacked his phone.

And the next time they go to the Wilton buffet, she sits next to Joker with two heavily-laden plates and cleans them in record time, shoveling in just as much food as Ryuji or Ann. Differently from them though, she eats like she’s at some sort of food competition, methodical and quick. Joker catches her muttering about caloric density and satiety before she goes for her second round and realizes she’s deliberately trying to consume as much fattening food as possible. Just because she knows he likes it?

When she grabs his hand later in the evening and places it on her burgeoning belly under the table, eyeing him with cheeks flushed with both embarrassment and the strain from eating so much, he knows the answer is definitely _yes_.

She’s unquestionably mortified, though, when they leave and her jacket can’t hide her belly, making her turn her body in toward Joker and hide her face against his arm in a desperate attempt to hide. So he tells her she doesn’t have to do that again, shouldn’t if it makes her so uncomfortable. Instead they begin doing stuffings at the Sakura residence at times when Sojiro is busy running the cafe. Futaba gives him a list of demands for snacks with a mix of salty and sweet, he picks them up at Yongen-Jaya’s grocery store (though occasionally further out, so Sojiro doesn’t hear gossip and wonder why he’s always buying inordinate amounts), and then he goes to Futaba and helps her stuff herself full, until her small, fat belly is rounded out and huge. Joker’s affectionate with all his thieves, but now with Futaba he can be direct about how much he loves her changing body, rubbing her middle and kissing it as she lies back and groans from all the food weighing her down and stretching her out. Futaba teases him now that she’s got his number when it comes to kink: Ryuji and Ann both regularly come over to play video games with her. When one of them is lounging around and just so happens to stretch in a way that their shirt slides up their belly, or in Ann’s case stretches across her huge rack as well, Futaba’s got her phone ready to take a discreet snap so Joker can enjoy their steady progression into obesity. One day she simultaneously mortifies and delights him with an innocuously titled video, mostly audio, that turns out to be Ryuji belching the carbonation from soda out and idly complaining about his stomach hurting (from eating too much, Futaba points out in the background) while drinking more soda. Joker had started listening to that in public. Wearing earbuds, thankfully, but after that he makes sure to open any videos from Futaba in the privacy of the attic. Sometimes they’re videos of herself after she stuffs herself alone, rubbing her belly and muttering that it’d be better if someone else did it, and Joker knows that’s his summons to her room.

Futaba’s enthusiasm is a good distraction from Makoto’s reluctance, and he can almost, almost forget how disappointing her stable weight has been. But he still lights up when Futaba compares pictures of her as a third-year in high school and first-year in university and points out that she is getting heavier, just so slowly that he’s missed her slight double chin when she sits next to Ann, who’s blazing for a triple. Slow and steady wins the race with Queen. It’s not Joker’s preferred pace, but he can do it.

Haru helps, he notices. She’s a solid eater herself, if not as fast as Ryuji or Ann, and she’ll encourage Makoto and Yusuke by praising a food she’s taken on her plate and then insisting they try a little. She talks to Yusuke about the culinary tradition as an art (a tack Joker had tried himself, but lacked the specialized knowledge for--Haru pulls it off with aplomb) and persuades Makoto in a similar way, but with more focus on its class and reputation, things that Makoto wouldn’t want to appear ignorant of. Everyone enjoys having Haru with them, as she always keeps the mood light and cheerful, and Joker enjoys as her stomach starts to push up her sweaters sometimes as she’s gardening, and her tights start to develop runs not just from the frequent movement, but her growing thighs rubbing against each other and pushing against the constraints. She always buys new garments before any wardrobe issues get very apparent, but that just makes Joker more satisfied when he spots the first small run in a pair of tights she’s only had for a month.

One day, at the end of the hour slot for their table, she asks Ann if she could take Futaba home. “I’d like to talk to Joker,” she says. Ann agrees easily, and Futaba acquiesces after Joker indicates he’s going to hear Haru out; the last thing he hears from the bubbly blonde and hacker is Ann proposing they get crepes on the way home as one last snack, because an hour at an all-you-can-eat apparently wasn’t enough. The (now plus-size) model is well into obesity, and her hips nearly swing into tables as she saunters out thanks to her still-strong hourglass shape; Panther no longer runs in the Metaverse, but sticks to putting enemies to sleep with Dormina so the others can take them out. She and Ryuji both seem comfortable in their stretch-marked skin, and Joker thinks maybe he should start being more open about just how much he enjoys their growth. Though they might already know. He's tried to be discreet about where he puts his hands, but, well, his are the devil's playthings even when they aren't idle, and he can't help it if plump love handles and ample hips are easy to grab.

But right now Haru wants his attention, and he smiles at her, getting up from his seat. “Where to?” he asks.

Haru shakes her head and smiles. “Sit down,” she says. “I paid for another hour for the two of us while you were using the restroom.”

“Something private...?” The Wilton commands a high price for privacy, but he knows money is no object to Haru. She may have just felt it’d be too much of a hassle to go somewhere else since they were already here.

“Ah, I suppose that depends on how you feel!” Haru makes a beckoning gesture with one hand, and from out of nowhere a staff member comes and places a plate in front of Joker. It’s loaded with some of his favorites, rich, tender meats and noodles heavy with sauce.

Joker laughs a little. “Haru, I ate with everyone else--”

A second attendant and second plate surprise him enough to make him pause.

“I saw. You ate some. But you were very distracted making sure everyone else got enough!” Haru accuses him in a mild, sweet voice as a third plate is set down on the table. “Even Makoto ate more than you. You’re always taking such good care of us, Joker. You need to eat your fill too.” A fourth plate. A fifth.

Joker feels a little full just looking at the plates intended for him. At the same time--it does look so good. And it smells amazing.

Smelling everyone else’s food always makes him _hungry_.

Haru sidles into the seat next to him, tutting when she pinches an inch of his skinny torso. Her own softness presses into him as she hands him a fork with clear expectation, and she smiles again when he doesn’t disappoint but eagerly stabs the first forkful of his second meal. “I figured as much. You just needed an opportunity to eat for yourself, didn't you, Joker?”


End file.
